villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gerard de Villefort
Crown Prosecutor Gerard de Villefort is a major antagonist in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo. Role in the Story When Gerard was a young man, he, Jullian Danglars and Fernand Mondego were friends. However, when Fernand's love for Mercedes led to the betrayal of Edmond Dantes, Gerard ended up being the one who had to deal with Edmond. Upon reading a letter that Edmond was supposed to deliver, Gerard found that it had his name in it. This letter held detailed information about the assassination of the prince and listed everyone involved in it, and the note was supposed to go to his father, Noitier de Villefort. However, after finding out that no else knew about the note's contents, Gerard sent Edmond to Chateau d'If to die. Gerard is later seen by Maximillien Morrel and Albert de Morcerf several years later, the two of them commenting on the prosecutor's brutality. Sometime afterward, he and the other conspirators were invited to the Count's villa, which was once owned by Gerard's family a long time ago. He, Albert and Victoria Danglars split from the rest of their group according to a game that the Count set up. However, the goal was a mysterious room in the villa, and this room was the place where Andrea Cavalcanti was born. This angered the crown prosecutor, but when Albert brought a certain chest from out of the room's secret chamber, Victoria fainted from the sight of it, and Gerard's anger toward the Count reached an all-time high, along with certain suspicions as to why he was there in the first place. Sometime later, he hired someone to track down any information concerning the Count's history, which one of Luigi Vampa's (and by extension, the Count's) henchmen overheard, ready to help sabotage Gerard's efforts. Gerard Villefort, Fernand Mondego, Jullian Danglars and Gaspard Caderousse were later sent invitations to a funeral, where the crown prosecutor and the others were made officially aware that someone knew about their connections to one another and that this person or people knew about Edmond Dantes. Gerard would have a greater shock when he discovered that the man he hired was the person in the coffin in the graveyard's church, having been killed by the Count sometime earlier. He was stabbed by his own son Andera Appearance Back in his youth, Gerard Villefort wore a large monocle over his right eye. This monocle has since been replaced with one glasses lens with a red-orange shade to it, though he does also wear a monocle again after several more episodes. Gerard has long blonde hair, a small blonde moustache and a blonde goatee that curves upward as it gets further from his chin. He tends to wear clothing that is gray in color. Personality Gerard Villefort is primarily focused on his image only, and it is this quality of him that leads him to do many sinister things to keep his image intact, such as attempting to murder his son, Andrea, by burying him alive when he was a newborn. Out of the three main conspirators in the Count's arrest and imprisonment, it is he who is the most serious of the three, not to mention the most intelligent, as he was the first to come to the conclusion that the Count of Monte Cristo was up to no good. His determination and paranoia often go hand-in-hand, making him go to great lengths to dispose of his enemies, such as when he tries to murder the Count at his villa. The sad truth about Gerard, however, is that he is quite insecure about himself, having lived in his father's shadow for most of his life, which is the main motivator for many of his cruel and vicious acts as crown prosecutor. Skills Gallery Trivia *Gerard de Villefort has the least amount of on-screen appearances out of all of the three main secondary villains. *Gerard is the only secondary villain that the Count never kills. Instead, he is killed by an explosion. Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Anime Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Parents Category:Manga Villains Category:Perverts Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Insecure Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Cowards Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hypocrites